Pretend to Be My Boyfriend
by Shinkencchi
Summary: Niou tried to trick his mom, he told her that he was gay and had boyfriend. But true is opposite. Now he needs some boyfriend. "Marui! Please PETEND to be my boyfriend!" Niou pleased. "WHAT?"
1. It's Okay to Be Gay

I should finish my other fanfictions and instead of this I'm writing a new one xD I can't help myself, lol :D  
**  
Title:** Pretend to be my boyfriend  
**Rating:** Can be K+ - T? :D  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Characters:** Niou, Marui and mainly Rikkai-centered :D But maybe with other schools too.  
**Summary:** Niou tried to trick his mom, he told her that he was gay and had boyfriend. But true is opposite. Now he needs some boyfriend. "Marui! Please PETEND to be my boyfriend!" Niou pleased. "WHAT?"  
**Note:** This story is set part 10 years later than the original story :D So..characters are about 24-25 years old. _Italic text_ = thoughts of characters.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konmi-sensei does :D Thanks god!

**Chapter one - It's Okay to Be Gay**

It was Sunday afternoon, four o'clock, which meant for Niou Masaharu a call from his mother. He was chatting on ICQ with his friend, Marui when his telephone rang.

"Hey, mom," Niou said prosily.

"Hello Masaharu. Don't hey to your mother. How are you?" A strict voice asked him.

"Fine." _At least I was fine until you called me._

They were talking about those normal things, like what's new, some gossips, some world news as politics and then his mom started about her favourite topic.  
Girls.

"Masaharu, have you got some girlfriend?" She asked for thousand time in her life.

"No. You asked me week ago and no, I don't have girlfriend."

"But Masaharu! Why don't you find some? I'm getting old and I would like to see your wedding and your grandchildren! I think you are fairly attractive to woman, so where is the problem?" Niou knew that he is attractive, but he wanted to stay free. He hadn't got some good experiences with girls, so that's why.

"I'm still young, I have time." Niou said, in one hand holding phone, by second hand he was typing to Marui 'damn my mother!'.

"You are 24 years old! And you don't even have a girlfriend!" And now, something came into Niou's mind. _With this I will stop mom's talkee-talkee forever!_

"Do you know why I don't have girlfriend?"

"No."

"Because I'm gay!" He triumphantly claimed and looked like he won third consecutive champion title at Nationals. Niou wasn't gay, at least he thought so.  
At second side was silence. _I think she will stop her talkee-talkee forever. Muhahaha._

"What?" Thanks god she isn't old so much or she could have an infarct.

"Yes. You didn't mishear it. I'm gay. So I have a boyfriend." _And now let me be._  
"So...you are gay. You have a boyfriend. Then...I want to see him! Who is that lucky boy?" She didn't sound angrily how Niou expected. When he hear this, HE almost had an infarct. _Oh. Shit._

"T-t-that lucky boy?" Suddenly his computer beeped, Marui sent him a message. "It's Marui Bunta!" _Shit. He will kill me._

"Marui Bunta? That's nice name." his mother giggled. "Tell me something about him."

"Uhm...so, he plays tennis and works as a journalist, he is very kind and nice, you will like him. As I do." _Did I really say this?_

"Fine! So I hope to see you soon. Your sister is going to marry next month, so come there, the family will be happy to see you two. I'm glad that you tell me that. So now I'm going, bye Masaharu, take care of yourself!"

_Oh no._ Niou wrote to Marui a message.

'Hey, can we meet somewhere? It's necessary. Now.'

'Okay, so, after ten minutes at cafe Sweet Kitty?'

Niou was already there and was nervously playing with his hair. He ordered a big strawberry ice cream cup. For Marui. He will need it. For himself he ordered only normal water.  
_Damn, where are you?_

After while, Marui came. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Okay, I won't hold off. I was talking with my mum and she was speaking about her favourite topic, girlfriends. It was pissing me off, because I don't have any and she is always asking me about this, so I told her I was gay." Marui started to laugh as far as even some tears appeared.

"Did you really say that?" He wiped his tears.

"Yes." Niou said seriously. He didn't find this situation funny as Marui. Marui won't soon too.

"And?"

"I told her I had boyfriend."

"Whoa, and who is supposed to be it?" Marui was curious. He had never met someone who told his mother that he is gay because he hadn't got a girlfriend.

"I told her YOU were my boyfriend."

"WHAAAT? WHY?" Marui gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He stood up and shouted, ignoring fact that everybody was watching them.

"I told her that you were my boyfriend." Marui looked near to faint.

"Why me? Why not Yagyuu? Akaya? Yukimura? Sanada? Anyone else?"

"You were the one who I remembered first. In addition, Yagyuu has a girlfriend. Akaya is somewhere away and Yukimura and Sanada are together."

"That's not the reason! Oh my god!" _God must hate me, why something like this did happen to ME?_

"Marui! Please pretend to be my boyfriend!" Niou pleased.

"WHAT?"

"For a while! Please please! She wants to see you!"

"No!"

"Please!" Niou begged him. "For one or two months! And then you can break with me!" After while Marui agreed.

"But it is only you are my best friend!"

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Niou said happily. Marui raised his left eyebrow.

"Only in that friendship meaning, you know..." Niou calmed down a bit.

"I think I need sugar. A lot of sugar or you can say your mother, that your boyfriend died from stress."

"I've ordered you an ice cream!"

* * *

Lol, end of first chapter xD Thanks for reading :) Reviews and any kinds of opinions (critique too xD) are love :D

Maya :)


	2. Who is seme and who is uke?

Thank you for reading and reviews to first chapter :) This chapter is short and about nothing important is happening, I just added two OC characters as Niou's relatives xDD  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own TeniPuri, Konimi-sensei does.

**Chapter Three - Who is seme and who is uke?**

To others, everything seemed normal. Marui each day went to his work as Niou did, each Friday evening they had meeting with former Rikkai regulars. Life was passing still same.  
Almost. There were couple of differences.

First one. They started calling themselves Haru and Bunta in public. When they were 'boyfriends' they couldn't call themselves Niou and Marui, right? But it was hard,  
since for more than 10 years they were calling themselves Niou and Marui and now Haru and Bunta.

Second one. Marui moved to Niou's flat. Their pretending had to be perfect. Of course they didn't share same bed, Niou slept in his bed and Marui slept in bed next.  
Marui felt little bit uncomfortable when he discovered that Niou slept naked, but he would survive it somehow.

Their living together wasn't bad at all. It was fun, each evening they were playing video games or doing pillow fight, just like little boys. Or they were singing karaoke. Out of tune of course. It was fine, nobody interfered them. Until THAT day.

It was Saturday, early morning. Because on Friday, they came back home from Rikkai meeting lately, now those two were deeply sleeping. Marui was drooling, probably in his dream were some sweets. And all of sudden, a door bell rang and it woke him up from his amazing dream.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

_Who is it, so early morning._ Marui properly yawned and then took a fast glance to clock. _7 morning._ Then he looked to Niou. _He is still sleeping. Heh, he looks...hot...wait what? These thougths again... _He shook his head and went in his pyjamas to open door.

"Aaah," he yawned again. "Good morning?" He said to one brown haired woman and brown haired about 13 years old girl.

"Ehm, who are you and what would you like?"

"Hello! I guess you don't know me, I'm Masaharu's sister, Okimasa Michi. And this is my daughter, Miwako. You are Masaharu's boyfriend, right? Marui Bunta. Nice to meet you."

"Errr...no...wait yes, I'm Marui Bunta. Nice to meet you too. Eh, come in, please, I will go wake up Ni- Haru. Sit down here and wait a moment please."  
Marui led them into living room and then hurriedly went to wake up Niou. "Hey hey! Wake up Niou!" Niou slowly opened his eyes and stretched himself.

"Whaaaat's going on?"

"Your sister is here!"

"No way! What? Why?" Niou jumped from bed and started naked to run around the room to find something to wear. It seemed that Niou didn't mind to promenade before Marui naked. Marui rather went to amuse Niou's relatives.

"Ehm, sorry for let you waiting, Haru will be here in moment. Ehm, do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you," Niou's sister politely refused contrary to her daughter. "I would like a coffee."

"No, Miwako, no coffee, you are to young to drink it. Marui-kun, can I call you like this, don't bother by doing any coffee."

"Okimasa-san, you are the one who is going to marry?" Marui asked. Niou had two sisters, one older and one younger, so he didn't know.

"No, that will be my younger sister, Miki." He noticed, that all members in Niou's family had name starting to M.

"Oh I see."

"Hey sister ~ ! Long time no see!" Niou entered the living room and went to hug his sister. "Hey, Miwako, you grew up so much." Niou ruffled hair of his niece.

"Don't lie uncle Masaharu, I didn't grow even an inch from last time." That girl said.

"Okay, then sorry Miwako, I just tried to cheer you up. By the way, why are you here? Couldn't you call or something, we would clean it here..."

"Sorry Masaharu, I was going to Kanagawa to do some shopping and Miwako said that she wanted to see you. So I brought her together."

_She wanted to see us?_ Niou and Marui changed confused looks.

They talked together for a while. Marui found Niou's older sister Michi very likeable and her daughter too, even she seemed very sheepish. Maybe she didn't like talking with adults. Then...why did she want to see Marui and Niou?

After hour Michi said she would like to go shopping. Because her daughter Miwako didn't want to, Michi left her in Niou's and Marui's house.

"So, what would you like to do here? Miwako?" Marui asked, still wearing his pyjamas because he didn't get a chance to change.  
"Can I ask you for few questions?"

"Sure, go Miwako," Niou said. Niou wouldn't said that if he knew that his niece was a pervert and yaoi fan...

"So, you are dating, right?"

"Well, yeah," Marui answered and has a bad feeling that their conversations won't go as how they thought.

"How long?"

_Ay_...Niou and Marui didn't plan this. They decided to plan things about their 'dating' this few days before marriage and when they meet others, but now they didn't have anything.

"For...Three months," Niou said since he was more present-minded than Marui.

"Oh, quite long time. So I guess you kissed yourself, so..and did you sleep together already? And doing dirty things?" Niou and Marui were frozen, didn't know what to say and were like **#&!**

"And who is seme and who is uke?" She was continuing in asking. Who could say that such little girl an be so...pervert? And how is it possible that she was saying it with straight face?

_Unbelievable._

"I would say that uncle Masaharu is seme, Marui-san looks way too cute to be seme."

"But look can be confusing, maybe Marui-san is seme...hmmm..."

"But you know, you are really a cute pair, can I take a photo of you and then show it to my friends?" She probably had many yaoi fan friends.

This conversation changed into monologue, Miwako was speaking for herself and thinking about this pair. Niou and Marui were just sitting there, forcing themselves to smile, sometimes they nodded or shook their head. They was doing this for 2 hours, until Miwako's mom came.

"So, did you enjoy it here?" Michi asked.

"Yeah! Very much! It was fun, ne?" Miwako widely smiled.

"Y-yeah...it was...fun...interesting..." Niou and Marui jerked out and unnaturaly smiled.

"So, I hope to see you at aunt Miki's wedding! Bye!" With this they left.

Then there was silence, neither one of them wanted to talk about this.

"I need sugar. A lot of sugar."

"Yeah. But you know what made ma laugh? When Miwako said that you looked way too cute to be seme." Niou grinned.

_Yeah, he is too cute to be seme..._


	3. Caught in the act!

Thank you for reading and reviewing *O* Sorry for mistakes if there are some. I tried to correct them but I'm so tired so maybe I left some. Probably this chapter doesn't make sense, but I can!t think more XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, Konomi-sensei does :)

**Pretend to Be My Boyfriend 3 - Caught in the act!**

"Cheers!" Rikkai regulars, or ex regulars clinked glasses. It was Friday evening, which means regulars' meeting at restaurant Rainbow. It was their tradition,  
since end of senior high school, to not lose contact.

"Hey hey I heard a new rumour," Akaya excitedly started.

"And what rumour?"

"Atobe started with modelling! And he will be in some advertisement for new perfume!"

"WHAT?" Their eyes almost popped and they nearly fell under table, laughing as teeny-tinies. Except Sanada, he smiled a bit, remaining his seriousness and calmness.

"You must be joking, Akaya!" Jackal was wiping his tears from laughing. Atobe and model?

"No! Really! Director Takizawa-san told me it!" Akaya liked adrenaline, so he became a stuntman. He played in few movies and made some connections. In this business, rumours are imparting quickly.

"Ii data."  
Former regulars were picking at Atobe, making fun on him. Even it was some time ago when they saw him lastly, Atobe is unforgettable. Niou began to parody him.  
"Do you remember this?" Niou stood up, used his Illusion and all of sudden, there was a 14 years old boy, standing before them in Hyotei tennis uniform.

"Sign! His sign under his eye, you forgot it!" Yukimura reminded. It appeared. Niou took his "Hyotei" jacket, threw it up and shouted: "ORE-SAMA NO BIGI NI YOI NA!"

He just didn't realize that he was in restaurant, not on tennis courts, his jacket pitched a chandelier and he almost hit a passing waiter, who adroitly crouched.  
Rikkai ex regulars gave a loud laugh, not caring that everyone around were watching them. Servants around didn't mind them, they were their regulars customers for few years.  
People looked amusingly and then continued in eating.

This is how you can identify tennis players. They usually laugh loudly. They are usually pretty. They are usually gays.

Evening was quickly passing, customers were coming and leaving, until only Rikkai stayed. As always, nearly before closing time they paid and left.  
"Thank you, messieurs, see you next week," a waiter politely bowed and saw them out.

"Hey guys, would you like to play tennis tomorrow?" Yukimura asked, taking a deep breath and watching around. He loved Kanagawa at night. Everything looked so peacefully,  
some people were wandering around and moon and stars were shining at dark sky.  
"Yup. Yup. Why not," almost all of them agreed.

"I'm sorry I can't, I have to go to sister's wedding tomorrow," Niou sighed.

"I can't too." Marui refused. Akaya joked: "Are you going to wedding too?"

"Yes."

Akaya suspiciously looked at him. "To same wedding?" When he wasn't given an answer, it was clear. His suspicion proved his and Renji's theory from last time.  
When they went home, Marui, instead of going with Akaya and Renji, went again with Niou to his flat, it was in opposite direction from his house.

"Renji-senpai, are you thinking about same thing as I?"

"100% I am."

"They must be dating together!"

Second day, early morning they set off to Tokyo, where the wedding took place. Way didn't took long time, but Marui fell asleep on Niou's shoulder. First, he barely noticed but when he felt something wet on his shoulder, he looked and...! _Oh my god, he is drooling...Ugh. Finally, we are here._  
"Wake up idiot! We are getting out."

A reason, why they went so early was that they had to buy some wedding present. Niou checked a time. They had about hour and half for buying it.  
But they had no idea what it should be. "Hey, what did your parents receive as a present?" Niou asked.

"I don't know, how should I, that time I wasn't born," Marui shrugged, chewing his bubble gum. If Niou wasn't in hurry and annoyed mood, he would capture this moment. It seemed funny, a (little bit feminine) red haired guy in suit chewing the green bubble gum.

"And didn't your parents at least say you something?" Niou tried.

"Hm, they received...hm...a CAKE! Yes!"  
Niou secretly moaned. But lastly, Marui had an idea. To buy a little puppy!

Closely before 10 o'clock they arrived to hotel Rough Diamond, owned by Niou's parents. There the wedding will take place. Niou, on way, had greeted with some of his relatives.

"Hey, do you know where is mom, Michi?"

"Wandering somewhere in hotel." To his luck, his parents were in a big lunchroom in ground floor, preparing and editing last things. Marui nervously swallowed and lightly loosened his tie.  
Even he wasn't real Niou's boyfriend, he was nervous with meeting with his mother. Well, he didn't hear about her some...funny things.

"Good morning, mom," Niou went to hug his mom, followed by Marui.

"Hello, Masaharu," when they pulled away, Niou introduced Marui to his mom.

"Ehm, well, so this is Marui Bunta. My...boyfriend. Bunta, this is my mom, Niou Maiko."  
Marui bowed a little and said: "I'm pleased to meet you." She was examining him by strict look for a while.

"How old are you?" She wasn't bothering by some introducing.

"I am t-twenty five years old, ma'am." He looked into her eyes.

"Your job?"

"I am a journalist, ma'am."

"In yellow press?"

"NO!" He touchily protested. "I am working in criminalistic magazine, ma'am."

"How long do you know Masaharu?"

"More then 10 years, ma'am."

"How long are you together?"

"More then 3 months, ma'am."

"Do you love Masaharu?"

"Yes," he answered, with quickly pounding heart. _God, what is it? Hearing of an accused?_ Always when he lied, he had strange feeling in his stomach as now. But he was still looking into her eyes.

"Would you do anything for him?" This questioning, looks like when Niou's niece was questioning them, doesn't it? _Awwww, is his all family like this?_

"Yes."

"Fine! Welcome into Niou Family!" She abruptly changed her attitude, from strict mom to cheerful woman and patted him on shoulder.

"Well, I must arrange few more things, see you on wedding ceremony! Bye Masaharu, Bunta-kun! And don't call me ma'am or you'll see! I feel old like this. I'm Maiko!"

"It seems you passed first part of mum's examining." Niou said and they headed to hotel's big garden, where the guests were gathering. Marui fetched a sight of relief. And then he realize...  
_Did Niou say, first part of examining? There will be some more?_

Wedding took place at garden. There were two parts of chairs, one on left and one on right side, slowly fulfilling by guests, between was a pathway. Spouse and priest were waiting in arbour in front of chairs. Spouse, man called Ichikawa, nervously waited for coming of his future wife. This is his big day! When wedding music started to play, after while a bride and her father, slowly came. He handed over his daughter to his future son-in-law, then sat down next to his wife in front line and bridal could start.

Niou Miki, Niou's sister, the bride, was dressed into white, long, feathery wedding dress, all bridesmaids had to be jealous of that, smiling face was hidden behind veil, black long hair were piled up. She took a place next to her spouse. A priest started to talk. After his long speech, finally, engaged couple's "yes, I do," came and when they kissed, wedding guests were clapping and congratulating.

After that was wedding luncheon. Tables were arranged into one big U. In the middle, young marrieds were sitting, surrounded by their parents, then family and friends. On left side, Niou family, on right side, Ichikawa family.  
Waiters brought a starter.

"What fork am I supposed to use?" Niou asked, when before him on left side were 4 forks of different size.

"Take the one which is the most on left," Marui advised.

"We had lessons about this at school...Few years ago. Don't you remember?"

"I think I was missing that time."

After luncheon, dancing and free time came. People were dancing, drinking, or talking with their friends which they didn't see for long time. Little children were running around tables and in garden, playing touchlast.

Niou disappeared somewhere and Marui was left alone. He didn't know anyone there, if we don't count Niou's mom, who hadn't been seen or Niou's niece, Miwako, but he didn't want to talk with her. It could end like last time. So he was walking around the big garden, blowing bubbles from bubble gum. All of sudden, some little child yanked his trousers.  
"Ne, ne, old man, would you teach us how to do such big bubble gum?" Little boy, hardly 5 years old, asked, eyes filled with hope.

"Um, sure," Marui nodded. "Hey, come here boys!" That little boy shouted and waved to others. "And girls," he added. Bunch of little kids attacked Marui with: "Kyaaa! Horraaaay! Teach us old man!"

"So many?" Marui yelped. "I guess, you don't have bubble gum, right?"

"No, we don't, old man!" So Marui gave each of them a big part of his own bubble gum, until nothing left. He started to show them how to do it. He remembered, when he was younger, he was taking care of his younger brothers. He also taught them how to do bubble. _Now they are mean teenagers, ah?_ On a hotel balcony in first floor, Niou and his mother were standing, observing Marui.

"I can't believe he sacrificed all his bubble gum!" Niou dimpled.

"That only means that he is generous and kind, contrary to you," Maiko teased him.

"Tsss."

"Hm, he would be good father if he wasn't with you." Marui was wiping down the bubble gum from face on one little boy, whose bubble burst into his face and stuck to his hair, nose, glasses. Children around were laughing.

"Tsss."

"He seems like very caring type of person."

"Oh yeah, he is...sometimes." _Well, that's why everybody likes him._

"That's why I can't understand, why is he with YOU? Such handsome guy and with you, clumsy, boring, my son," Maiko laughed.

"You know, that's from you, genes," he replied cheekily.

Niou went to toilet. On way he found Marui. "Hey, come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"To toilet."

"Eh? I just got out of there! Why should I go with you?" By the way, have you ever seen two guys going together to WC?

"I don't intend to look for you again." But, on all men's toilets were long queues.

"What the hell? Why so long queues? Did you wait this long queue?" Niou cursed, unbelievably watched so many men waiting before toilets.

"Probably problems with prostate," Marui said with amused look.

"But that's weird, before women's toilets, there is nobody! Nobody is entering and leaving, isn't it supposed to be oppositely?" Niou scowled and thought. _Hmmm...Or I could go to..._  
Niou grabbed Marui's shoulder and quickly ran into women toilets, bringing Marui together.

"Dumb-ass! What are you doing!" Marui shouted and wanted to get out immediately. But to their luck, nobody was there.

"You, watch if nobody is coming, I'm doing my needs." Niou alloted. "Fuuu..." _Why was I dragged into this mess? Che...Niou..._  
When Niou was washing his hands, door made a sound. Somebody is coming!  
While Marui got scared, Niou hurriedly thought up something. "Play with me!" Niou whispered in Marui's ear. One his hand ran over Marui's hair and he started kissing Marui.  
Marui, all in shock, tried to to move something, somehow, but he was like stone.

"Excuse me," young voice exclaimed. Niou pulled away from Marui.

"Ah...Miwako?" Niou hoped that coming person won't be Miwako, with anyone else, he would put up with. But with Miwako? Yaoi maniac?_ NO!_

"What are you doing here?"

"Errrr..." Marui uttered some strange sound and in his mind was only one thought. _Kill Niou._

* * *

Okay, let's see how it will continue! Thanks for reading! *O*

Maya :D


	4. According to the Plan

Hi again! :D

_Italic text_ = thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. Konomi-sensei does. If I did, it would end by cake war :D

**Pretend to Be My Boyfriend 4 - According to the Plan**

Niou, Marui and Miwako were standing in women's toilets, staring at each other. Marui was cursing Niou in his mind, Miwako had some pervert yaoi thoughts and Niou was Niou.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Niou asked Miwako. The best defence is offence.

"I'm going to wash my hands, uncle Masaharu."

"But this is men's toilets," Niou lied.

"No, women's. Look at the door," she pointed. There was a picture of woman. Niou simulated a shock.

"Oh, Bunta! Look where you brought me! You mistook washrooms!" Niou continued in lying and framed up Marui.

"Me? Niou! Fuck you! You bast-" Marui got angry and Niou quickly covered his mouth. Miwako started to looks cheerfully. She probably thought about other meaning of 'fuck you' than Marui.

"I'm sorry Miwako, we let ourself carry away by some things. We rather go." Niou said and they disappeared, Miwako wrote her friend a text message.

'I'VE JUST SEEN SCENE LIKE FROM BOYS LOVE! *O* IT WAS MY UNCLE AND HIS BOYFRIEND! KYAAAA!' She probably thought the scene from beginning of movie Boys Love, where there was some action in men's toilets. Maniac.

"Like what was it supposed to be Niou?" They were hid at some recession in hotel. Marui tried to keep his voice calm, but this was too much for him.

"What? I endeavoured to cover us!"

"Yes? And why did you tell it was my idea? Now I seem like the biggest sexual freak or something! Thank you very much!"

"Oh, so had you got a better idea? Mister tensai-teki? Ha?" Niou defied Marui. He thought that Marui would take it with humor, as always, but it seemed that he miscalculated this.

"I don't know. What about say truth?"

"You! Don't say anything about truth. Like today before my mom. Ha? Ohh..do you love Masaharu? Yes, ma'am," He heightened his voice and parodied the morning scene.

"It was a plan!" With this, Marui powerfully pushed Niou away and angrily went to the garden.

"Hey, wait!"

"Don't follow me, I don't want to see you." When he got into garden, little children surrounded him.

"Hey old man, will you play with us touch last again?" Probably a leader of their group, the same boy as before asked him and chewed a big bubble gum. Marui politely refused and smiled a bit.

"Maybe later, okay?" He sat down to the ground near to a fountain on the garden, drops of water were falling on him and he watched those little kids. They were so happy. _Yeah, it was wonderful. Childhood._ No problems. No work. No quarrels. No Niou. But real friendship isn't without quarrels, right? Marui thought about it. They experienced so many quarrels, mainly at junior middle school. Niou was always doing his pranks on him, Akaya and Yagyuu or stealing his cakes and bubble gum. But it was fine time, they always made peace and together after that, they were bullying Akaya.  
Wait, they are still bullying Akaya.

Marui admitted that he overdid it and made a scene about it. _But it's damn Niou's fault. No way, I'm not gonna apologize him._ He was stuborn.

"Hey, Marui-kun, we are cutting wedding cake, one piece is waiting for you!" Niou's sister Michi called him. Even nobody in Niou's knew him so much, all of them were familiar with his obsession for sweets.

"Ah, thank you, I will come later!" And he continued thinking.

At same time, Niou was thinking too and walking around hotel. When he walked out, they were cutting the cake and serving.  
"Here, Haru," his sister gave him a cake.

"Hey, can you give me one more piece, for Bunta, I need to placate with him."

Marui was watching a blue sky, when he heard steps.

"Niou."

"Wanna one?" Niou handed him a plate with cake. Marui didn't say anything.

"Eh...I'm sorry..." Still no reply.

"I'm sorry very much!" Niou shouted. Few people turned their head after the voice.

"You think you can friend me by a cake?"  
Niou knelt down to one knee, put the cake before Marui's face. It looked like he wanted to propose Marui, if he marry him. Almost.

"I'm sorry very much, I didn't mean to do it, I don't know what happened to my brain! Can you forgive me, please?" Some people made sound, "Oooooh," while Marui burst into laugh.

"Okay, I forgive you. Well, I must say it was my mistake too and I acted exaggeratedly," Marui said, laughing and took the cake.

"But I don't let you go without my revenge," Marui added.

"Revenge?"

"Eat this, Haru!" And he threw the cake to Niou's face. He was for while stunned, but didn't wait and hit back Marui with his cake.

"Hey! What's this?" Marui threw on Niou some whipped cream. Thanks god, they didn't have got more cakes, who knows how it could end.

"Like children," Maiko said.

"Like lovers," Michi, Miki and Miwako said.

"Like idiots." Marui and Niou laughed.

Party and celebrations of wedding ended in late night. Guests could stay at Rough Diamond, as Niou and Marui did.  
"Here, you keys," a hotel clerk said. "Good night."

"Thank you." They went into their room, in third floor. When they opened, they saw a really nice room. Big, with window to the garden, it had a bathroom, a fridge, a big screen TV, a computer, few picture on walls and...

ONE BED.

"Niou...What is...THIS?"

"We are going according to the plan, aren't we?" Niou grinned.

* * *

So? :) Good or bad? :) I'm sorry, I know it's short :D  
Thanks for reading and reviewing 3  
Maya :)


End file.
